


Innocent

by draculard



Category: Jerry Springer: The Opera - Thomas/Lee
Genre: Car Sex, Drug Addiction, F/F, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Peaches was Zandra's first drug.





	Innocent

_ You’re the innocent one here,  _ Jerry says, but both of them know that’s not true. When they were young, before the crack and dope, Peaches and Zandra sat in the backseat of Zandra’s car and shared a menthol cigarette between the two of them, and when Zandra took the smoke into her lungs she could taste Peaches’s lips on the cigarette butt.

When they were young, Peaches ran her hand down Zandra’s thigh, both of them tan and smooth and muscular from summers in the sun. 

When they were young, Peaches puckered her lips and said to Zandra,  _ Won’t you put my lip gloss on for me?  _ And Zandra did, her hand shaking, her face so close to Peaches’s that she could barely breathe.

It was Peaches’s hands on Zandra’s arm, Peaches pushing her down against the leather seat. Peaches’s lips on her neck, on the inside of her thighs, Peaches’s tongue on her clit.

It was Peaches who said,  _ Let’s try it, Zandra. Just once. _

_ What’s the harm? _

There was no harm, then. They were young.


End file.
